


What a Surprise

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Just three months ago, you’d started dating the sweet, little nerd you’d been crushing on in the coffee shop. Months prior, you’d walk into the shop during your lunch hour and order the same thing - a mocha frappuccino. He’d always get a regular coffee, the largest size they offered, and load it up with sugar. He seemed the shy type, so instead of waiting for him to ask you out, which could’ve taken weeks, months or years, you decided to approach him. 

One afternoon, you walked up behind him while he was on line and gave him a poke on the shoulder. After he’d stumbled over his words for a few seconds, you put him out of his misery and asked him out. Two days later, you’d gone on your first date, after a few weeks, you’d slept together for the first time, and now - oh how the tables had turned. 

“You wanna what?” you asked in surprise, pushing up off the bed so quickly you almost hit his chin with your head. It wasn’t that what he asked was out of the question - it was actually really hot - it was just the last thing your expected to come out of your boyfriend’s mouth. Just months ago, he could barely talk to you while making eye contact and now…

“I-I’d like to try tying you to the bed,” he repeated, slightly lower and a little bit more ashamed. “Was that wrong of me to ask?”

“Not at all,” you smiled, pulling him toward you by his smoothed down hair. “I’m just surprised to hear you ask? It doesn’t seem like something you’d be into.”

He collapsed by your side, pulling you into his lean frame as he gently nibbled at your neck. “Actually, considering my size and my role on the team, you know as the brain instead of the muscle, it makes complete sense for me to want to explore another side of myself that doesn’t get a chance to show itself that often.”

“Of course, you’d break it down,” you laughed, “But it does make sense.” You turned into him and bit at his lower lip. “I would be more than okay with you tying me to the bed. Hands and feet? Or just hands?”

Reaching over toward the side of the bed, Spencer grabbed the tie he was wearing, bringing it about your wrists and tying them to each other. “Is that too tight?” he asked sweetly, staring at the crimson knot at your wrists.

You reached up as much as you could, given that you had no leverage to push up off the bed and pulled his mouth to yours. After a meeting of teeth and tongues, he refocused himself to take another tie and fix that one between the tie around your hands and the bed. “That’s good?” he asked as you moved your hands. There was just a little bit of slack, but it worked just fine for you. You were completely naked and at your boyfriend’s mercy, and you couldn’t imagine anything hotter. Through half-lidded eyes, you told him that you were okay.

With your consent and comfort taken into account, he moved down your body until he stopped between your legs. After bringing his tongue to a point, he flicked it against your clit, enjoying way your body bucked beneath him. “Baby,” you breathed, “Please.”

“Please what,” he asked. He sounded genuinely confused, but he looked up from you to see your pleading eyes. 

Instead of saying what you wanted, you just shook the top of your body, making your breasts bounce. “I’m needy. I’m sorry.”

He went back to what he was doing and buried his tongue in your folds. Thankfully, he had taken the hint, reaching up with his right hand to knead at your sensitive breasts. “Oh my god,” you moaned, pushing your hips downward toward where his mouth was working its magic. Slowly, you started to plead for me. It was always amazing when he used his tongue, but you wanted more - you needed more. 

After he pressed his finger to your clit, allowing you to shake endlessly, he crawled back up your body and slid his cock into you. “Fuck,” you whimpered, your walls clenching around him. Although you couldn’t use your hands, you still had control of your legs, so you wrapped them around his waist and pulled him as deeply into you as was physically possible while also moving your own pelvis upward. You need him close - and he could sense it. 

Bringing his hand to the side of you head, Spencer probed your mouth with his tongue before burying his head in the opposite side of your neck. If your hands had been free, you would’ve been clutching at his lean back with such force that you know you’d leave marks. He thrusted into you over and over again, and you took such joy in the sounds that were emanating from him. Groaning, moaning, breathy huffs, whimpers that didn’t sound like they were coming from him - all of it, all of those sounds were going straight to your center and making you hotter for him. As your orgasm began to crest, every muscle in your body started to contract. You had no idea how much of your body was not under your control when your hands were tied. You started to shake violently as you cried out, desperate for something to grab onto. 

He could see your need and reached up to loosen the tie from bed - that was all you needed. With your hands somewhat freed, you looped your still tied hands around the back of his head and rode through your high as you brought about his. When you started to scream, he cut you off by swallowing your moan. “Do you know how beautiful you are when your losing yourself? How beautiful you always are?” he asked as he fell to your side. 

You rolled on top of him, your hands still tied and pressed onto his chest. “Well, I’ve never seen my own ‘O’ face, but it’s always amazing to hear that your boyfriend thinks your beautiful.” Moving your tied hands in front of his face, you silently asked for him to loosen your restraints. Once he did, you ran your hand through his now messy hair and began to say something, but then you stopped yourself. You’d only been dating for three months after all.

“What is it?” he asked, “I can tell you wanted to say something. Tell me.” The look in his eye gave you confidence, so you allowed yourself to say what you wanted to say. 

“I-I love you, Spence,” you said with a shy smile. It hadn’t been very long, but you’d been in a few other relationships and you’d never felt about them the way you felt about him. Plus, after something like, leaving yourself so vulnerable and knowing that they would take care of you no matter what - it did something to you. “You don’t have to say it back if you don’t want to,” you continued after what felt like years of awkward silence. “I just felt it, so I didn’t want to hide it and…” Again, he cut you off, pulling your head back down to his and kissing you. 

“I love you, too.” After such a strenuous sexual encounter that left you shaking and sweaty, you fell to his side. “I love you so much. Maybe next time, I can tie your feet too?” he laughed. 

“You can do whatever you like to me,” you replied, nibbling on his shoulder. “If you leave me a shaking mess like that all the time, I’m good.”


End file.
